A Day On The Farm
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah's dragged along on a family trip to a local farm.


Disclaimer: All characters from the film Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

 **A Day On The Farm**

Sarah wanted to be anywhere but stuck in the back seat of the family car being dragged off to a farm outside of town. Irene had gotten it into her head that the family needed to pick out their pumpkin from a farm instead of getting it at the local supermarket like they had every year before. Sarah would much preferred to be in the park, but her father had begged her to come along, and she had given in.

As the car traveled along, Sarah watched red, orange, and gold pass by. She did her best to ignore her father and Irene's conversation in the front seat. Sarah didn't care about their plans as long as they didn't include a corn maze. She had enough of mazes, since last spring. Oh, she was willing to do everything, but run a maze.

Toby began to fuss but neither of his parents paid him any attention. Their conversation apparently was more important. Sighing, Sarah turned from the window and began to pay the toddler attention. After a few moments, he settled down. Once he was calm again, Sarah turned back to watching the world go by. This was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sarah wasn't surprised by how Irene and her father were acting. Before they had entered the farm, Irene had forced her to take pictures of the "happy" family of three. Then she was forced again to take more when they got on the hayride. Not a single picture had her in it. Irene literally wanted her to keep clicking until the memory filled up on the card as they rode along, but Sarah didn't take many. Slowly, she was actually enjoying herself on the ride.

"Look, Mommy, an owl! Isn't it pretty?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw a little girl pointing to the tree line beside them. She could just make out a bit of white amongst the dark woods.

Her mother frowned. "I'm not sure that was an owl, Sweetie. Owls sleep during the day."

"It was an owl. A really pretty white one, and it was awake."

Sarah turned back around. They didn't have Snowy owls here. That could only mean it was a barn owl, but those mostly roosted in barns and other buildings. Didn't they?

She had spent too much time researching Barn owls the last few months. Sarah was fairly sure there was something off about the owl, but she couldn't do anything. The driver of the traitor wouldn't stop just so she could check on some random owl in the woods.

Sighing, Sarah glanced at the tree line along the trail. The owl was soon forgotten as Irene demanded more photos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'll wait here, while you run it."

"Come on, Sarah. This will be fun."

Sarah shook her head at her father. "I'll be fine. Go have fun." She gave her best smile, hoping he would give in.

Irene walked up and pulled on her father's arm that wasn't holding Toby. "Let's go, Robert. She'll be fine."

Her father sighed and shifted Toby a bit. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes. Go have fun. I need a break anyway."

Reluctantly, her father walked away with his wife into the cornfield.

Sarah walked over to the tiny shop nearby. After buying herself a caramel apple and apple cider, she sat down at one of the nearby picnic tables. As she ate and drank, Sarah watched the people come and go past her. At least, she could finally relax, well a little bit.

Tossing her trash into the garbage can, Sarah glanced at her watch. Were they having trouble with the maze? It had been a while since they had gone in. Shrugging, Sarah took a sit on a hay bale in front of the entrance/exit of the maze. There was no doubt other exits if they couldn't solve it. She just needed to wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Glancing at her watch again, Sarah frowned. She was sure more time had passed than it was showing. It had to be later than that. She even glanced at the clock hanging over the shop, and it was close to her watch. What was going on?

"Hoo. Hoo."

Sarah turned towards the sound to see a white golden barn owl. It was looking right at her, or so it seemed. Taking a quick glance around, Sarah began to realize that nothing had changed since she had gotten her food. It was like everything was on a loop except for her.

Slowly, Sarah stood up as the owl flapped its wings. Everything around her seemed to stop in place. The breeze blowing even seemed to stop.

The owl flapped its wings. Sarah except for the owl, who flapped its wings again. It flapped its wings a third time rising into the air and came flying towards her.

"Sarah. Sarah, wake up."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She slowly raised her head off her crossed arms on the picnic table before her.

Her father stood beside the table. "Did we really take that long to solve the maze?"

Sarah sat up and glanced around her. Everything seemed normal.

Irene stood a bit off with Toby, frowning.

"Ah, yeah. Just tired I guess." Sarah spun around and stood up.

Sarah and her father walked over to Irene.

"Have a nice nap?"

Sarah wasn't sure if Irene was being angry or was concerned. It didn't matter really. So she followed along as they finally took Toby to the pumpkin patch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

About an hour later, saw her back in the backseat of the family car heading home. Had it all been nothing but a dream?

She watched outside the window as the car drove on. The trees soon began to merge together. Could he even enter dreams? Had it even been him?

Toby cooed beside her. "Gobwin."

Sarah turned to look at her little brother, but he was fast asleep. The day had worn him out. Sighing she turned back to the view. Where had he heard that word? Neither Irene nor her father would have said, and she knew it hadn't been her.

Soon she became lost in her own random thoughts.

"Sarah."

Sarah quickly looked over her shoulder. That hadn't been her father's voice. There was no one behind her, on the other side of Toby's car seat. Only a single white feather lay in the seat.

* * *

So last month I was having writer's block. I remembered that I had a book on my Kindle that gave prompts. So I combined two slightly for this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. Review if you wish.

CL


End file.
